Just friends or more?
by iluvprongsie
Summary: Voldermot is on the rise...Lily and James are JUST friends...what is the world comming to?..and who said Lily dosn't play Quidditch?..Damn i suck at summaries...but i sure caught your attention didn't i?...well anyway read and review ....
1. Crocodiles in sewers

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately i do not own Harry Potter.

**Crocodiles In Sewers**

"ARGH!" shouted 17-year-old Lily Evans in frustration. She flipped her dark red-straight-shoulder-length hair from her face and looked up. She just had one of those annoying dreams she usually had. In this one she had tonight she died because of a kiss from a dementor. Most of her dreams were too far-fetched. Some were like her going out with James Potter. He was the person she had hated from second year but she unbelievably accepted to be his friend last year. Just because she did accept to be his friend doesn't mean that she would go out with him.

'Maybe you would' said the irritating voice from the back of her head.

'Oh shut up' replied Lily annoyed. She got up from her bed and looked out of her enormous window. It was extremely early as there was just a dim light outside. She decided to have snack and left her room. She went into the kitchen just to find her snob sister. Lily's father was a very wealthy man. He bought Lily and Petunia whatever they wanted. Petunia was Lily's sister. Petunia did not consider Lily as a normal person. Well no one would because she was a witch unlike Petunia which made her extremely jealous. Lily's mother died when Lily was just 8 years old. But Lily didn't care because she never really liked her mother that much as she was never at home or at home talking in her cell phone.

"If it isn't my freak sister…" said Petunia taking a sip of milk from her cup. "How are the freaks at your freak school?"

"Is this one of my far-fetched dreams or is my dear snob sister concerned about someone else other than that fat-slab-of-flesh Vernon?" replied Lily with a mock surprised voice.

"How dare you! You dare insu-"

"Did I do something wrong?...I mean I just told the truth" Lily grinned at her sister as Petunia tried to retort but failed miserably. "Take your time Petunia" said Lily and left the kitchen with a few bars of chocolate. Lily loved chocolate. She went into her room and jumped onto her couch. It was red, as red as her hair. She picked up the letters that were scattered on the ground. One of them was the letter informing her about her school equipments. Some were from her best friends Jade Murdock and Anna Stryker. And of course there were letters from others like James Potter. He practically sends a letter a week literally telling every moment of his life to Lily. 'Its fun to read his letters you know…..some things are funny..' she thought.

'O'course it's from James why wont you like it?' asked the voice behind her head.

'I do not like him'

'Yes you do…you just hate to admit it'

'whatever' retorted Lily to the voice and started eating the chocolates absentmindedly. She would be starting her last and final seventh year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September first which was just 3 hours away. She was practically jumping up and down all day. She couldn't wait to see her friends again. She missed it so much. She was even starting to miss Peeves! To add to all her excitement she was made Head Girl!

She fell asleep fantasizing her last year at Hogwarts. Little did she know that a few miles away James Potter was thinking about the same thing….

The marauders or rather three of the marauders walked down the station. The 'Marauders' were James Potter a 17 year old, about 6' foot tall, messy black haired boy, Quidditch Captain, Head boy this year who was also considered one of Hogwarts' most cute guys; Sirius Black a 17 year old with a little longer hair than James which had a few strands falling elegantly onto his forehead, just an inch shorter than James, beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and is know as Hogwarts #1 Hottie; and there was Remus Lupin a 17 year old with sandy blonde hair, a little shorter than Sirius, a very secretive secret that he is a werewolf, Prefect and is also one of Hogwarts' cute guys. The marauder who was missing was Peter Pettigrew who had whitish blonde hair and was not taller than 5'9.

James and Sirius were looking pretty sulky. They had just had an argument about a muggle article. It was an article from the magazine 'For The Dum and Dummer'. It was about crocodiles being found in sewers.

"For the sake of Merlin tell me what the hell happened this morning!" cried Remus for the umpteenth time.

"Okay Okay! ...don't shout like that Moony you give me the creeps" said James grinning at Remus. The Marauders had nick names for each other. James was Prongs because his animagus form was a stag, Sirius was Padfoot because his animagus form was a big black dog, Moony was Remus because he was a werewolf and Peter was Wormtail because his animagus form was a rat. To help their friend, thinking that Remus' transformations would be less irritating for him, James, Sirius and Peter became illegal Animagi.

"Okay Prongsie tell him what happened. Im still moaning over my old broom" said Sirius glaring at James.

"Okay…ummm it all started when---

(Flashback)

"_Prongs check this out" said Sirius to James who was busy packing his trunk. It was just about 5 hours left for September 1st and James was just trying to pack. _

"_What?" asked James and went to where Sirius was sitting with his favourite magazine 'For The Dum And Dummer'. _

"'_Crocodiles Found In Sewers' don't you think they might be right under us now!" said Sirius._

(Flashback cuts)

----"Don tell me you believed that!" cut in Remus.

"Can you Let me finish "said James. "Anyways—

(Flashback continues)

"_Are you really as stupid as you look?" said James_

"_Excuse me, but you are talking to Hogwarts' #1 Hottie!" retorted Sirius._

"_Yeah whatever"_

"_Okay anyway…I am sure that there are crocodiles in YOUR sewer right now! Because I happen to believe every word in this article"_

"_No there are no crocodiles in our sewer! If you believe this crap you must be totally dum!"_

"_It is true!'_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is To!"_

---"

(Flashback cuts)

"Hey wait just a minute ...where was I when this wonderful discussion was going on?" interrupted Remus.

"In the toilet sleeping I guess" said James shuddering. "Okay—

(Flashback continues)

"_I'll prove to you that all this nonsense" said James and stormed out of the room._

_After what seemed like an hour James returned with what looked like a stinking broomstick in his hand. _

"_HAHAHA! Prongs what's that in your hand?" asked Sirius in between his laughs._

"_Err…Padfoot…umm…this…is your broomstick" said James. Sirius stopped laughing instantly. _

"_What?"_

"_Umm…I kinda used your broomstick…as it was the first thing I could find…to err…dig my sewer…" trailed off James_

"_NO! That was my favourite broomstick!" Sirius jumped out of his chair and pounced on James and started punching him everywhere._

"_I know and I'm so sorry" begged James. "I'll tell dad to send a new one for you"_

_Sirius stopped and looked at James. "A Nimbus? I mean like yours" _

"_Anything you want" _

"_Okay but this doesn't mean that I'm not angry with you" _

(End of Flashback)

"That was such a lame argument" said Remus grinning. "Though it's a shame about your broomstick" he said patting Sirius on the back grinning even wider.

"But now I get a Nimbus! It was worth losing the stupid shooting star…right Prongs?" asked Sirius looking at James "I think its time we called a truce"

"Ah! Pads I knew that you couldn't live without me" said James grinning.

"Nah I felt sorry for you mate" patting James on his back. "What will you do without me?"

James just rolled his eyes. He simply scanned the crowd for his favourite red head. It was like a habit for him to scan the crowd for her. 'there she is' he thought looking at a girl standing near the heads compartment. 'I cant wait to see the look on her face when she finds out I'm Head Boy'

"Remus don't you think its time we go to the heads' compartment?" said James.

"Aye-Aye Head Boy" said Remus. Both the boys told their goodbyes to Sirius and went towards the compartment.


	2. Is That A Keyboard?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Is that a keyboard?**

"Hey Lils" said James waving to Lily.

"How was your summer Lily?" asked Remus smiling at Lily.

"Hey Remus" she replied with a smile. "My summer wasn't bad and thanks for the letters James"

"No problem flower…what's that?" asked James pointing at what looked like a heavy black box with a number of keys which Lily was having in her hand.

"I dunno…I found it in the compartment. It looks like a mini tape-recorder"

"Oh you mean those muggle things? ...they play songs right?"

"Yeah, but all the songs this thing plays sounds awful"

"Really? Can I have a look?" asked James. Lily nodded and gave it to him. James clicked the button which said 'play' and Remus leaned in to listen better. A slow music started and someone started singing. You couldn't tell if it was a male or female. It was a bit off tune too. James pulled away with a disgusted look. But Remus stayed where he was. His ears stuck to the speakers.

"Its something different from the usual things we hear you know" said Remus finally pulling away.

"You mean music?" questioned Lily looking stunned at Remus' reaction.

Remus was saved from answering when Rohit Chawla and Saif Azad waved from both sides of Lily startling her. Rohit was from India and had sandy brown hair and pitch black eyes. He was very smart and good looking. Saif on the other hand was from Pakistan and had blackish brown hair which came up till his neck and he had grey eyes. He was good looking as well but no one considered him smart. Naturally both of them hated each other and kept bickering like a married couple.

"What did you do that for!" asked Lily facing the two boys who were behind her.

"We saw that you had my little musician" said Saif as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Did you say 'we'? I thought you hated each other!" said Remus shocked. "Are you actually hanging out together?"

"Nah" said Rohit in an isn't-that-obvious type of way. "He won a bet with me so I was just helping him find …what's that? ... Ah! His little musician"

"You dare not insult my properties you Indian chapatti!" said Saif glaring at Rohit. Chapatti was a very famous Indian dish.

"Oh! Don't you pick a fight with me you Pakistani dung!" retorted Rohit glaring right back him.

"Guys, Guys if you people want to fight its not the time and place" said James patting both of them on their shoulder.

Lily nodded and started "James is right you know you can't fig--" but was cut off by James.

"You see that empty space there" he said pointing to a particular spot in the station "You should go there and fight if you want; it's a really cool place"

"You are such an idiot" said Lily as Rohit and Saif left. "One minute there I thought you changed into a responsible boy"

"Ah! So you want me to change?" said James slipping his hand around Lily's waist. "I will if you go out with me."

"Yeah right!"

"I am a bit responsible now you know… I am Head Boy after all" said James grinning.

"You are WHAT?"

"Head Boy my love"

Lily suddenly burst out laughing. She stopped suddenly. "Your kidding right?"

"Nope" James replied pointing at his Head Boy badge. "I am your partner in crime"

She was about to retort when--

"Come on guys the train's gonna leave us" said Remus getting onto the compartment.

"Okay" said James getting on and helping Lily get on.

"Thanks" she said

"Don't mention it beautiful"

After sometime the prefects arrived and Lily began explaining their duties. The train began moving. All the while James was just staring at her. He watched as her hair swayed as the train moved. It was dark red and was naturally straight. He learnt that from one of Lily's best friend Jade Murdock. Lily also had those stunning green eyes that would catch anyone's attention. She was only a little shorter than Remus and had smooth ivory skin. She was perfect and she was a girl that any guy would want but Lily since first year has never dated a single guy. She was 'pure and pretty' as Lily's other best friend Anna Stryker would put it. But he always felt angry when people called her 'mudblood.' Unlike Lily he was a pureblood. A pretty wealthy one too. Both his parents were Aurors who worked for the Ministry Of Magic. If Lily just gave him one chance he would make her a better princess than what she was now. He had fallen for Lily Evans. Fallen hard. He was brought out of his fantasy when someone elbowed him hard on the ribs. He turned around to see that it was Remus.

"What?" asked James.

"Do you wanna invite Lily to our compartment after the meeting?" whispered Remus.

"Sure." Said James delighted.

"And that's about all I guess unless our Head Boy has something to add…" said Lily.

"No, you covered it all milady" said James bowing as he stood up. Everyone in the compartment started to leave. James, after being wished good luck by Remus before he left, walked over to Lily. "Hey Lily umm…do you guys wanna hang around in our compartment?"

"When you say 'guys' do you mean myself, Anna and Jade?" asked Lily. When James nodded

Lily said "Okay" and left compartment with him walking behind her.

"James wants us to hang around in his compartment…u guys wanna go?" said Lily as she entered the compartment where her best friends were. She had seen them as soon as she entered the station. Anna had given her a huge hug that almost killed her. Jade as usual gave her a sweet hug and had started about science. They had gone crazy when Lily told them that she was Head Girl.

"Sure" said Anna and the girls left the compartment to find the Marauders.

----------------

"We're here" announced Jade as they entered the compartment. She had wavy brown hair and brown eyes as well. She was the shortest among the three. Anna had black shoulder length straight hair. She was a little taller than Lily and was a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Together these three were known as the 'Tri Angels' as they were the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts.

Anna sat near Sirius as Lily and Jade sat in between James and Remus. Peter was the fourth Marauder. He had arrived late. Well that was the excuse he gave anyway.

"What are you having in your hand Peter?" asked Anna looking at the rectangular thing that Peter was holding.

"Try and guess" answered Peter.

"Is that a keyboard?" asked Lily.

"Yeah"

"But why do you have it?"

"I play the keyboard" said Peter delighted. Everyone in the room turned towards Peter and stared at him.

"Play it for us why don't you?" asked James shocked.

"Its err…. I've never played it for anyone before" said Peter. He stayed silent for sometime. "Yeah I'll play for you all later."

-----------------------

"Pads my reputation is gonna go down the drains when Wormtail flunks" said James as they got down the train.

"Big Time" replied Sirius and headed towards the castle.

-----------------------------

Please R/R

And please give me a few names!

if there are any mistakes...please tel me


	3. Peter's Talent

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter..duh!...**

**A/N: This chapter is all about Peter playing his keyboard...i picked up the plot from my friend...hope you like it... :)**

**Peter's Talent**

"I can't believe that I'm gonna play for you all" said Peter excitedly. The Marauders and the Tri Angels were sitting together chatting in the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling was just a simple dark blue sky filled with twinkling stars. There was a buzz of different sounds around the hall. A bunch of 2nd years were sitting not far away from the marauders making stupid moaning noises. Not far from the 2nd years were a group of girls arguing about something rather loudly. The Gryffindor table was as usual the noisiest among the four. The Ravenclaw girls were busy sharing some new gossip to each other and the boys talking about sports. The Slytherins like always were whispering to one and other or glaring at the Gryffindors (Who didn't seem to care at all). The Hufflepuffs were playing truth or dare. So there was a lot of giggling and clapping going on there.

"Neither can I" replied Remus truthfully.

"Food….Food…..Food…" moaned Sirius.

"Can you shut up already?"

"Anyway as I was saying" continued James. "Peter never played in front of anyone before. In fact I have only herd him 'mention' that he plays the board thing. He calls this 'The Sound'"

"I was playing since I was 8" said Peter. "My mom used to teach me"

"Enough with the life history Pete just tell me if you could get me some food." said Sirius.

Peter was saved from answering when Proffesor McGonagall, followed by the first years, entered the hall. She walked briskly towards the stool on which was an old battered looking hat. The sorting began and ended with Nelson Electra who was sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius had mumbled a few things like "If this goes on I'll eat Dumbledore" and "Isn't that kid shorter than usual" in between the sorting.

"What are you all waiting for?" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. "Tuck in."

"It's about time we got food" mumbled Sirius as the food appeared. He shoved all the food within his reach onto his plate and dug in as though there was no tomorrow.

"Slow down" Said Rohit who was sitting near Sirius. "Hogwarts isn't gonna run out of food"

"You never know" said James and he too dug in. "Food is like the miracle in life"

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I accept but the way you two eat I'd consider it one disgusting miracle" said Lily who was watching Sirius and James eat with disgust.

After finishing their meal and listening to Dumbledore 'rumble about rules' as Anna put it, the students started to fill out. Lily and James, as Heads, had a short conversation with Dumbledore and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. They had to patrol for sometime. As they walked they talked about their holidays. On the way they had caught a few third year Hufflepuffs trying to sneak into the kitchens.

"Hey we just came here to get some butterbeer for our 'welcome-back-to-school' party!" one

Of the boys had said.

After giving the password (Fortuna major) to the fat lady they entered the common room. The common room unusually was empty. 'Everyone must have been very tiered' thought Lily as she and James walked towards the small group that sat beside the fire. Sirius was sitting on the armchair closest to the fire with his legs dangling on one side. Anna, Remus and Jade were sitting on the couch talking to each other. Peter was sitting on the other armchair opposite Sirius and had a small table in front of him on which stood his keyboard. Sirius welcomed them by throwing a chewed bubble gum at James. It almost hit him but just missed.

"Alright Peter play away" said Anna enthusiastically.

James sat on the floor leaning on the couch and Lily stood behind the couch to get a better view of Peter.

Peter played one note and said "I have never played my sound to anyone before and its really personal stuff". Everyone nodded and Peter played another note and started again as Sirius took a loud-deep breath to tell everyone that Peter was getting on his nerves. "It's been a long time as well and it's important that you understand that I might have lost the touch a bit. You could call my music wordless…umm…sound poems"

"Okay..." said jade hiding a giggle behind her hand.

Peter played another note and started to say something but was cut off by Sirius.

"Oh God just play" he said.

Peter then started to play. 'Oh Merlin' thought James as Peter played. First he had started with a techno music which was automatic in the keyboard. Then came the sounds of animals with an animal sound for every note. First was the dog bark which Peter played or rather pressed the note to the tune. And then it was the cow moo and the cat mew. Then it suddenly changed to the sound of glass breaking and then into the sound of an explosion after which the techno music stopped.

All through this the others were trying hard not to laugh or cry or tell Peter to stop.

"That was umm…." started Anna. "Terrific"

"Yeah it was really….dashing" said Sirius, his ribs almost bursting with laughter.

"You should…umm…play in public" said Lily. As soon as she said this her hands went to her mouth to control her laughter.

"Thanks guys…I mean I thought I sucked" said Peter oblivious to their sarcasm.

"You do" mumbled James. Only Remus heard him and smiled.

"I have myengine sounds in another disc I'll go get 'em" said Peter as he stood up.

"NO!" screamed Sirius and realized that it was a mistake and took a much lighter tone and said "I mean no Wormtail it's too late and I'm sure the girls are tiered" to support his statement the girls nodded furiously. "And besides you must be tiered too"

"Yeah your right" Peter paused as he took his keyboard. "I'll play again sometime if you guys want"

"Sure Peter. We will let you know" said Jade nodding. "Right guys?"

"Yeah sure why not?" said James sarcastically.

"O'course" nodded Anna.

The others just nodded in agreement. As soon as Peter left Sirius and James burst out laughing. Remus and Anna joined them.

"Oh my God!" muttered Lily grinning as she took the armchair that was now empty.

"What was he thinking!" asked Anna after she finally stopped laughing. "Did he actually think we liked it?"

"It certainly looked like it" replied Remus who had also stopped laughing but was grinning like a mad-man.

"I bet you ---that there---are rats somewhere around here ----hanging themselves" said Sirius between his laughs.

"I might have hanged myself if I didn't want Lily that much" said James as he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, yeah" said Lily rolling her eyes.

"Next time he plays remind me to have ear-plugs wont you Remus" said Jade. She had been dating Remus form the end of their sixth year. Lily hadn't had a single guy ask her out because James was always there to hex them till pigs could fly. She was happy though. She didn't know why but she was certainly happy. Anna was the only 'Angel' left. Everyone knew the Sirius had a crush on her but oblivious to this Anna always considered Sirius as a really good friend. Anna was a bit of a tomboy. She loved Quidditch and hated studying. She also loved to wear baggy pants and shirts that reached up to her thighs but she sometimes or rather most of the time wore jeans and normal shirts. Jade was a bit of a book worm and had the most perfect fashion sense but it was not as good as Lily's. Lily liked to play soccer, a muggle sport, and she was pretty good at it. She, like said before had a perfect fashion sense.

Sirius was a typical cool guy. He had a love for food and just loved to snog. He could give up studying History Of Magic for a good snog. It's not giving up much but yet he would _gladly _give it up. He also loved Quidditch. James was another amazing guy. He loved Quidditch and he absolutely loved Lily more than anything. He was also a fan of food. Remus was a quiet and a calm guy. He was also a book worm and a really trustworthy person.

"Sure thing" replied Remus.

"It's getting late" said Lily looking outside the window. "We better go to bed"

"I second that" said Jade and stood up to leave. "'Night everyone"

"Yeah later" said Lily and headed towards the girls dormitories.

"Sweet dreams flower" said James and pulled Sirius towards the boys dormitories. Anna followed Jade who had kissed Remus goodnight and was now heading towards the dormitories.

-------------------------------

Please R/R

Criticism accepted


	4. The Start of Term Prank

**Disclaimer: i will never claim to own harry potter...unfortunately**

**The Start of Term Prank**

James just stared into space not knowing what to think about.

"I can't sleep" he said out loud. It was about 2:00 in the morning and James didn't really expect a response but was surprised when he got one or rather three.

"Me neither" came Remus' voice.

"Would you ladies shut up?" Sirius' voice interrupted.

"There are girls in our room?" Peter piped up.

"Yeah Peter I brought Queen Elizabeth and her maids to sleep with me tonight"

"How did she accept?"

"Would you two shut up already?" said Remus sitting up.

"Is this a dream or are all of you guys really awake?" asked James completely surprised that of all the people SIRIUS BLACK was awake this early.

"No prongs" said Sirius sarcastically "I am still asleep…I'm sleep-talking"

"Alright now that we are really awake" James nodded at Sirius who sat up on his four- poster, "When is the start of term prank?"

"Good Godric I almost forgot about that!" said Peter.

"'Course you did" said Sirius.

"I was thinking that we do it now" said James after a while.

"I'm in" said Sirius enthusiastically.

"Do I have a choice?" said Remus.

"I'm in too" squeaked Peter.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lily, Anna and Sirius were sitting in the common room waiting for their friends to arrive so that they could go for breakfast together. Sirius unfortunately had caught the bathroom first and hence the others had to wait for about an hour for him to come out. Jade was dressing up in the dormitories. Anna and Sirius were trying to get Lily to tell them how she felt about James.

"C'mon Lils" begged Sirius "Don't let fear in your cockpit!"

"Excuse me!" said Lily not understanding what Sirius meant. "Don't let what in my where?"

Jade arrived right on cue.

"So what's this about cockpits?" she asked Anna.

"Well-" started Anna but was cut off by another voice.

"Okay people lets go fill our Egyptian mummies" said Peter skipping the last three steps of the boys dormitories.

"Egyptian what?" said Jade facing Peter.

"That's his dum rhyming slang which he thinks suits him but Peter seriously it sounds terrible" said Remus coming down the steps.

"And what exactly does 'Egyptian something' mean?"

"Its Egyptian Mummies it means tummies"

"So why didn't he just say stomach?" said Anna looking completely confused.

"Don't strain your brain Anna dear" said Lily.

Soon, accompanied by James, they went for breakfast. There wasn't a single Slytherin around. This surprised most of them. The Marauders were pretty cheery that morning. Lily could not understand why James had that annoying grin plastered on his face. Finally she decided to ask them.

"What's with the happiness?" she questioned Sirius who was sitting to her right.

"What happiness?" asked Sirius blankly with a lop side grin attached to his face.

"I know that you're hiding some- " but was cut off when the doors of the great Hall opened to revile very angry looking Slytherins. They wore Red and Yellow robes and had either red or yellow hair. And to add to their Gryffindor-coloured appearance all of them including the males, wore red lipstick or rather red paint. The hall burst out laughing at the sight of them.

Lily couldn't help but laugh like everyone. It was really funny to see Slytherins, green and slimy, wear red and yellow robes let alone paint their hair red and yellow.

"Must be stupid Black's work" came Rohit's voice from beside Jade.

"I heard that!" burst out Sirius. "Infact I heard that twice"

"Err-Sirius how can you hear it twice when he said it only once?" asked Anna who was sitting towards Lily's left.

"Well-I-umm" started Sirius "I was recalling it!" he finished some what lamely.

Anna just rolled her eyes.

"The Slytherins-look like-they just had-their arse cut out-and stuck up their nose-to smell it" said Frank Longbottom in between his laughs.

"Totally" said James who was sitting opposite to Lily.

James, Lily and Frank were laughing like never before. To James, hearing Lily laugh was music to his ears. Finally they all stopped laughing, but they were still grinning.

"Will the responsible student or rather students stand up" said Professor Dumbledore smiling.

James glanced at Sirius and Remus who nodded. He then winked at Lily and stood up. The other Marauders followed.

"As I suspected" muttered Professor McGonagall but smiled nevertheless.

"Now Mr. Potter" said Professor Dumbledore his eyes twinkling "Enlighten us on how this" he pointed at the Slytherins "Could be reversed"

"Well Professor" started James grinning "All they have to do is come and tell a Gryffindor, that 'Gryffindors are the best' from the bottom of their hearts. They must mean it or their robes won't change"

"And I am afraid I owe you a week's worth of detention from Professor McGonagall" said Dumbledore glancing at Professor McGonagall "You would be cleaning the Trophy Room without magic."

The Marauders exchanged bored glances. The Trophy Room was the dirtiest and boring place in Hogwarts according to them. But they accepted nevertheless.

"That was a bloody cool prank" said Jade. They were going to the Transfiguration classroom.

"I think Gryffindors are the best" a Slytherin first year was saying to Anna. Instantly her robes changed to normal and so did her hair and lips. "Cool"

-----------------------------

Transfiguration turned out to be interesting as they were learning about Animagi. James had another reason to be happy. Lily had to sit next to James as Sirius sat near Anna. James spent all the while just staring at Lily while she took down notes.

"Ms. Stryker can stay awake in my class" the voice of a stern Professor McGonagall brought James out of his fantasy.

"I'll tryProfessor" moaned Anna still half asleep.

"By the way Mr. Potter tell me when you would like to have the Quidditch tryouts"

James nodded.

"I want two parchments on Animagi by Monday" said McGonagall. "You may leave"

The students filled out groaning. But unlike them Lily seemed interested in this Animagi subject. She thought it was really amazing to transform into an animal at will. 'wish I could be one' thought Lily as she followed James out. Little did she know that the boy in front of her was an Animagi …

History Of Magic turned out to be quite fun for James as he sat beside Lily again. Lily didn't find it irritating when he kept staring at her. Infact she felt herself blush when she caught him staring as he gave her his trade mark grin. James just loved to stare at her.

James was feeling a bit bored so he took out his quill and scribbled a note and passed it to Lily. Lily gave James a quizzical look and opened the note. **Hey Lils** it read

**You look beautiful**

Lily blushed and replied.

_Thanks but its not like I didn't know_

**Just reminding you if you forgot**

_Yeah thanks anyway and stop passing notes I have to concentrate_

**Why do you even bother listening to that ghost?**

_I bother because I unlike you have to study to pass._

**C'mon Lily History Of Magic is there for passing notes and enjoying ourselves!**

_No History Of Magic is there to tell us about the history of magic._

**Yeah that too but c'mon it's damn boring**

_Okay I give up! _

**Cool now that you are free do you want to go to the broom closet and snog me senseless?**

_NO!_

They couldn't continue as the class ended. They joined the others and left for double portions with Slytherins, snickering at all the Slytherins still in colorful robes.

"Laughing are you?" drawled a voice behind them.

----------------------------

**A/N:** R/R

Ill give you three guesses who the voice belongs to…try and guess

The next update might be late…only might be late I am not sure

Anyways READ AND REVIEW!


	5. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I am fed-up of writing disclaimers...now if i said that I DO own Harry Potter would you believe me? 

_"Laughing are you?" drawled a voice behind them._

**The Nightmare**

"Is someone talking to us? If she is I can't hear her" said Sirius knowing very well who was behind them.

They turned to face none other than Bellatrix Black and her little gang. It consisted of Narcissa Black, Luscius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, and Severus Snape. Bellatrix had long, dark hair which was very silky. She had pale skin and was far most the most beautiful in Slytherin.

"My bloody cousin seems to be deaf" said Bellatrix with mock surprise "What a tragedy"

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Jade "Baby-Bella can hear! Now that's a tragedy."

"Very funny Murdock" snarled Narcissa.

"Looks like you still haven't confessed to a Gryffindor yet" smirked Anna looking down at their still-colorful robes.

Bellatrix decided to ignore Anna's comment, knowing very well that she had no chance of defeating Anna in an argument. So she turned to her favourite victim – Lily.

"Long time" said Bellatrix nodding at Lily.

"I know" started Lily sarcastically "I certainly have missed you"

"Very true Mudblood" sniggered Dolohov.

"You take that back you git" snarled James, pointing his wand on Dolohov's throat.

"Ah" said Snape "Just like Potter to save the Mudblood"

"Watch it Snivelly I am still here to entertain you" said Sirius pointing his wand at Snape.

"Get In Get In" came the voice of Professor Slughorn their Portions teacher. He was also the head of Slytherin house. He had an extremely huge belly. 'As big as James' ego' like Lily puts it.

"We will continue later" said Bellatrix as she went into the classroom. Her gang followed, each shooting disgusted looks at Lily. She just smirked in response. But inside, she was feeling a bit scared. True she always had some one to defend her like James or Anna and she wasn't a bad witch herself but sometimes the things Bellatrix said really hurt her. _'No Bellatrix doesn't_ _scare me. I'll defeat her anytime'_ thought Lily. "Atleast I hope so…" she muttered as she followed Jade into the classroom.

--------------------------

Jade, Sirius, Peter and to her displeasure Lily were sitting in the common room. After dinner Anna and James had gone to plan the Quidditch tryouts with Professor McGonagall. Lily was doing her Animagi home-work with great interest. She wasn't happy at all with the conversation going on between the other three.

"Which is worse" asked Jade grinning at Sirius "An old naked couple or a rotten cheese sandwich?"

"Aw good one" replied Sirius deep in thought "I think the rotten sandwich is worse! I mean I can't stand rotten food and a naked couple doesn't bother that much"

"I wouldn't mind watching a naked couple" squeaked Peter.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!" cried Lily.

"Why Lils?" asked Sirius smirking "Do you prefer rotten food to naked people?"

"Listen you three" said Lily trying to keep her anger in control " I'll give you only three options. One: shut up and leave me alone; Two: SHUT UP and leave me alone; Three: shut up and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I think I'll go with the first one" said Sirius after sometime.

"I'll go with the umm….third one I guess" said Jade.

"Okay then I'll go with the second one" said Peter.

"Can you lot just say silent for sometime?" came Saif's voice from the corner of the room.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MUSIC BOX FIRST!" snapped Lily at Saif who had his 'little musician' in his hand. It was playing an awful song or sound …or whatever you can call it.

Saif just grunted in response, took his 'little musician' and went up the boys dormitories.

"You grunt like a pig" said Lily glaring at Saif as he left.

"Chill Lily" said Jade not wanting to experience Lily's temper "We were just leaving to meet Remus. Right?" she nodded at Sirius. Remus was in the hospital wing claiming to have a 'deadly cold'. But only the other three Marauders knew the real reason that the full moon was the next day. But none of them knew that there was another person who knew about Remus.

"Yeah" said Sirius. The three left and continued their interesting conversation outside. They returned in about an hour with Anna and James to find Lily sleeping on her Transfiguration text book.

"She looks like my cousin when he looks innocent" said Anna smiling at Lily. She was surrounded by other second and sixth years. So much noise in the common room and yet she slept peacefully. 'So is that how she looks when she sleeps' thought James as he surveyed Lily sleeping.

"Should we wake her up?" asked Peter

"Nah let her sleep" said Sirius "We'll get sometime to talk"

"I'll second that" said Jade raising her hand.

They settled themselves in the armchairs around Lily. James and Anna sat on either side of Lily on the couch. And so another 'interesting' topic of how ugly a dementor would look if it wore a gown started. It went on for hours.

"Don't be silly!" said Anna "Pink is completely a Dementor's colour"

"What is it going to have a pink party or something?" Sirius shot back "Green is totally its colour"

And on went the conversation even after the other students left for some sleep. They only stopped when Lily muttered something. Everyone stared at Lily, who had just woken up and was looking around wide-eyed as though she just died and was brought back to life.

"Lily..." said James looking at her with concern. She was breathing hard and was sweating.

"What happened?" asked Peter.

Lily rubbed her forehead. "Nightmare" she said.

"Well are you okay?" asked James.

"Yeah I am fine … I guess"

"What was the dream about?" asked Sirius curiously. He had never seen Lily you-need-much-more-to-scare-me Evans looks so scared.

"Well I don't remember" said Lily and was rewarded with a groan from Sirius "But I know that there was a baby there. And there was a lot of green light before I—woke—up" finished Lily stopping herself from saying 'before I was killed'. She wiped the sweat on her face. "I know I am totally cute and all that but its rude to stare" she said grinning at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Ha Ha Ha" said Sirius sarcastically "That was so funny I can hardly catch my breath"

"Lils are you sure you're okay?" asked Jade looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" reassured Lily "I have nightmares often so I'm used to it. Don't worry guys I'm fine!"

"Okay everyone its time I went to bed or Lily and Jade are going to have a hard time waking me up" said Anna grinning. She knew that Lily was a bit scared inside but since she didn't show her fear, Anna decided it was best to lighten the moment.

James grinned. "Well then its 'sweet dreams' Lily"

The others laughed. "Well I hope so!" exclaimed Lily "That if I could even sleep tonight given that I just slept for about two hours here.

"Good night and god bless you" said Peter cheerfully all of a sudden. Anna looked at Peter as though she just noticed him.

"Uh- thanks Peter" said Lily smiling.

Peter suddenly fainted. Sirius caught him as though he was expecting him to faint.

"What-happe-ned?" stuttered Lily looking at Peter who was in Sirius' arms.

"Well Wormtail here has never had a _girl _smile at him before" explained James "And just a few seconds before he had a really pretty girl smile at him. I guess it hit him hard"

"Maybe you should smile at him more often" said Remus. Everyone just stared at him, "Not in the bad way of course. Just that he would get used to it" he added hastily.

"Point taken" said Lily.

"Oookay" yawned Anna and stretched. "See you ladies later"

"Prongs if you don't help me carry this git I might do something I'll regret" said Sirius.

"Like what?" smirked James.

"Like leave him here"

"Alright I'm coming"

"Later boys" chorused Lily and Jade. Sirius nodded and James grinned in response. As soon as the girls left both of them with all their strength carried Peter to their dormitory.

"One heavy git isn't he" muttered Sirius.

That night like usual, all James could think about was Lily. But Lily could only think about someone else for different reasons.

**A/N**

Sorry about the late-update. I promise my updates will not be so late from next time. Anyways Read And Review!...


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

**Disclaimer: i DO own harry potter! Muhahaha...on second thoughts...i dont**

**Quidditch Tryouts**

"Quidditch Quidditch Quidditch, I just love Quidditch! Unlike dumbass Portions it doesn't make me itch!" sang Anna. It was very early in the morning and it was a real headache having Anna awake so early. Lily blinked a few times and got out of bed and walked to Anna's bed, where Anna was singing happily. Taking the book from Anna's bedside table, Lily hit her in the head with the book after which Anna stopped singing. This was the usual process if by any chance Anna woke up early which was not that often.

Anna just grunted in response.

"I thought I was going to have a hard time waking you up this morning?" asked Lily smirking.

"Well that was until I remembered that I have Quidditch tryouts today" said Anna happily. "We need a chaser and a seeker"

"Oh no wonder"

"Hey I have an idea!" exclaimed Anna grinning "Why don't you try out? I mean you're good flyer"

"No thanks" said Lily but then she started to think about it. 'I never thought about that…and I am a good flyer…'

"Lilykins. Earth to Lilykins" said Anna waving her hand in front of Lily's face.

"Wha-?" asked Lily snapping out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing I just said that Sirius gave up snogging" said Anna sarcastically "No silly I just asked you why you don't want to try out"

"No actually I'm going to give it try" said Lily looking at Anna who was practically jumping. "But what should I tryout for?"

"I bet you can see wellwith your cute eyes" said Anna snickering "You should tryout for seeker"

"Okay but do you think I can do it?"

"Sure but first take a bath so that I can actually breathe in the pitch"

And so started a pillow fight and was stopped by a sleepy Jade who jumped in surprise when Anna told her that Lily would be trying out for seeker.

"Go Lily!" said Jade patting Lily's back.

"Where?" asked Anna stupidly.

Lily and Jade rolled their eyes in unison.

----------------------------------

"Oh wonder who is going to be the new seeker" said Sirius taking a sip of pumpkin juice. The Marauders were in the great hall waiting for the girls before they left for Quidditch tryouts.

"What's taking them so long" muttered James.

"Must be Anna. Remember she said she would wake up late"

"Do mine ears deceive me?" asked Anna taking a seat beside James. Lily and Jade took a seat on either side of Sirius.

"Yeah well we were-" but Sirius was cut off by Jade.

"Yeah whatever but guess what?"

"What? Binns leaving the school?" asked James hopefully.

"No. But Lily's trying for seeker"

"Really?" asked Sirius glancing at Anna who nodded in response "Cool! Now we have two cute chics in the team"

"Umm Sirius, please don't say that again 'cause its really creeping me out" said Lily looking at Sirius with a disgusted look.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" asked James delighted that Lily was going to tryout "Lets play some Quidditch"

The Gryffindors enthusiastically left the Great Hall. Many people had come to tryout and even more had come to watch the tryouts. Lily felt a bit nervous waiting for her turn. James and Anna were conducting the third Chaser tryouts, as they were the other two Chasers themselves. Many of them didn't even know to fly. A third year deliberately jumped out of his broomstick just so that Anna would catch him, but was disappointed when she let him fall. There were some Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs in the stands drooling over the Gryffindor beater who was playing with his bat.

"Alright wait in the stands chasers" commanded James "Seekers come on out here"

Lily picked up the broomstick she was given and walked nervously into the pitch. She looked around and was surprised to see that she had a lot of competition. She grinned, surprising herself, at one of the other girls who were trying for seeker, who had just snorted at her. Lily always loved competition, which she was used to in soccer. There was high competition between the two teams in soccer. Lily suddenly felt a bit confident as she thought about soccer. 'I can do this' she thought confidently as she stepped into the line James had ordered to form. Lily was fifth from the front.

It was a simple process. First Anna would blind the person and James would set out the snitch. Then Anna would un-blind the person and he or she has to find the snitch.

Lily waited patiently as the first three tried out. Each time Lily would find the snitch before the person did or sometimes person could not find it at all. The first three failed to find the snitch. And finally the girl who snorted at her, who stood before Lily, zoomed into the sky.

A golden light shimmered from near the stands where a few Hufflepuffs were sitting. Lily saw this and became excited. She followed the snitch as it passed the Gryffindors stands; the goalposts to her right and then right above Anna. Then Lily looked at the girl, who was still searching for the snitch, and smirked.

"Times up and I'm sorry" said James "Next!"

Lily mounted her broom and took off smoothly, surprising herself and stopped in front of Anna, who smiled. Jade gave her thumbs up from the stands while James and Sirius grinned. Anna blinded Lily. Lily patiently waited for Anna to un-blind her. 'Finally...' thought Lily when Anna took off the spell. Lily just stayed where she was and looked around. A smile spread across he face when she found the snitch near the goalpost to her left. She quickly zoomed towards it. 'C'mon faster FASTER!' thought Lily as she sped towards the snitch. She zoomed around the middle hoop and dived following the snitch's every move. She grabbed the snitch and zoomed back to where Anna and James were looking amazed at her.

"What?" asked Lily grinning at James as she handed over the snitch.

"C'mon Lily!" said Anna giving Lily a high five.

"Yeah the first to catch the snitch" said James "And in record time of 15 seconds"

"Wow" said Lily.

"Okay next!"

_Wait for me_ mouthed Anna as Lily left. Lily nodded in response.

After twenty more people tried out, James ordered all the competitors to come and assemble around the Quidditch players.

"Okay all of you give it up for you new Chaser Lisa Westwood" announced James which was followed by a huge round of applause. Lisa, a little shorter than Lily had black hair and grey eyes. She walked shyly towards the team and shook their hands.

"Nice work" said James who shook her hand last. "Okay now our new seeker. Its none other than my very favourite Lily Evans!" he finished grinning.

Lily was completely taken aback when lilies started to fall on her from above. Then she turned around to find Jade pointing her wand at Lily and grinning widely. She was even more surprised when the Gryffindor crowd applauded loudly. She then walked towards the team who were grinning widely at her, even Lisa. She first shook Sirius' hand.

"What the hell" said Sirius and pulled her into a friendly hug. Lily laughed and hugged him back. Then she shook hands with the other beater Jacob William and the keeper Rohit Chawla. She stood in front of Anna waiting for her to do something wild. And as she expected Anna squealed and hugged her.

"Anna-I-I-cant-b-b-breathe" gasped Lily. Everyone around them laughed.

"So sorry" said Anna pulling back looking like she didn't mean 1 word she said.

"You were great Lily" said James as Lily shook his hand. "No hug?"

Lily laughed and pulled him into a hug. James didn't want to pull away but he reluctantly did.

"Okay team" said James facing the new Gryffindor team proudly "Practice tomorrow at five. Don't forget"

----------------------------------

The marauders and the tri angels happily ate their dinner that night. After filling their tummies they headed for the common room. Lily yearned to go up to her dormitory and have a well earned nap.

"Okay boys good n-night" yawned Lily.

"'Night flower" said James winking at Lily.

As soon as the girls left thethree Maurauders spoke in hushed voices.

"Everything's ready?" whispered Sirius.

"Yeah" James whispered back pulling out his invisibility cloak from his bag.

"Map?"

"Yup" said Peter a little too loudly.

"Hush!" said Sirius and James in unison.

"Let's go" said James and the three boys climbed out of the portrait hole excitedly.

--------------------------

**A/N**

Thats my fastest update yet!...only 1 day gap...horray for myself!...anyways sorry about this chapter being short but i wanted to hold suspense...anyways Read and Review!...Reviews are like each breath i take...which is apparantly very less.. :)


	7. A Snack Before Midnight

**Disclaimer: **I just dont own harry potter -crys-...

**A/N:** I :--gasp--:NEdd:---gasp---MORE REVIEWS:--GASP--:(falls down dead)

**A Snack Before Midnight**

"Okay fellow pranksters lets check the corridors for our dear care-taker" said James dramatically.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" whispered Sirius grinning, pointing his wand at the map the marauders created during their fourth year. It contains the whole castle, its secret passage ways and people or ghosts in different corridors. It shows where they are, what they're doing, every minute of every day.

"Looks like Filch is in the Dungeons" said Peter scanning the map. "Maybe he's searching for a good boyfriend for his dumbass cat!"

"Yeah Wormtail like we care?" replied Sirius. He looked around once more and whispered to Peter "Transform now"

Immediately Peter shrunk smaller…and smaller and finally into small rat that looked up at Sirius.

"Yeah Wormtail I know what you're thinking. You are as ugly as ever."

The rat bit Sirius' foot.

"It doesn't hurt buddy" smirked Sirius "I am wearing shoes pea brain"

"Alright lets do this" muttered James scanning the map. "Get on" he said bending down and stretching his palm out to the rat. The rat obeyed.

"Let's do this" nodded Sirius and put the invisibility cloak on himself and James. "We do the prank and go for Moony"

"I can't wait to see McGonagall's face when she sees this" said James deep in thought.

----------------------------

Lily turned from one side to another but couldn't sleep. She woke up about half an hour ago due to one of her nightmares. She gave up and got out of her bed. She glanced outside. 'What time is it' she thought as she changed into a pair of baggy pants. She stuffed her wand into her back pocket and walked quietly out of her dormitory. 'I bet some chocolate could get me to sleep' she thought as she made her way out of the common room.

"What did you wake me up for?" asked the fat lady as Lily came out.

"Just wondered if you would like to party" replied Lily sarcastically and left.

She brought out her wand. "Lumos" she muttered and instantly the tip of her wand lit up. 'It's a good thing I'm head girl so even if I get caught I can say that I was patrolling' she thought as she headed towards the kitchens 'Well that might not work so I guess I'll just-' but was cut off from her thoughts when she heard someone whispering.

-----------------------------

"What time is it?" questioned Sirius.

"Umm… wait just a second" muttered James and looked at his watch "Damn it's just eleven thirty"

"That's so not fair I mean its too early" moaned Sirius "besides Moony-" but James put a hand on Sirius' mouth and looked back at the light which had followed them. The rat squeaked from James' shoulder.

------------------------------------

"Who's there?" said Lily moving closer.

------------------------------------

'Lily? What's she doing here?' thought James as Lily came closer. He took off his hand from Sirius' mouth and glanced at him as if asking him what to do. _Filch_ mouthed Sirius pointing at the map. _Work with me_ mouthed James in reply and took off his invisibility cloak. The rat jumped onto Sirius' shoulder.

Lily who didn't expect this jumped in surprise. "Hush" said James "Turn it off" he continued pointing at Lily's wand. Lily obeyed and muttered "Nox". James then took out his invisibility cloak and moved closer to Lily, Sirius on his tail. He then pulled Lily closer to him and put the cloak on all three of them.

"Who's that?" grunted a voice no far away from them. All three of them snorted in unison. They then exchanged surprised glances. Lily looked at James' hand around her waist. It felt so right to her. 'What are you thinking! He is just your friend!' James could not think of anything but his hand around Lily's waist. 'Wish I could never let go' he thought. Just then they saw Filch pass by holding a huge lantern, his cat on his tail.

James resisted the urge to kiss Lily when she caught him staring at her. As soon as Filch turned around the corner, James removed the invisibility cloak.

"That was cozy" said Sirius sarcastically. James glared at him while Lily sneezed. "God bless you" said James and Sirius in unison. The rat squeaked and god knows what that meant.

"Since when did you own a rat?" asked Lily curiously.

"Well--s-since I-I– bought it" stuttered Sirius. The rat started sweating nervously. Wait a minute rats don't sweat! (A/N) Anyways back to the story.

"When did you buy it?" said Lily rolling her eyes.

"Fourth year" interrupted James nodding at Sirius. "When h-he wanted t-to impress a g-girl"

"Really?" asked Lily surveying the rat 'We will see about that' "He's cute"

The rat dropped to ground. Apparently it had fainted. Sirius knelt down and picked up the rat. "Come here ugly ratty" he said in his most concern voice.

"So did you get the girl?"

"W-What?"

"The girl Sirius. The one who you wanted to impress" said James glaring at Sirius.

"Oh that" said Sirius "Well I realised that she wasn't my type after all so I just left it"

"Oh" said Lily a bit disappointed about his answer. "Well what are you boys doing here anyway?"

"Our next prank will be on tomorrow morning" said James grinning, then he frowned "Not going to get us into trouble are you?"

Lily sighed and shook her head "Marauders" she muttered under her breath.

"What are you doing here?" said Sirius wondering what she was up to.

"I wanted a snack" replied Lily "I was going to the kitchens"

"You want company?" asked James ruffling his already-messy hair. "I can do with some food before going out"

"Out?"

"B-Before going out into m-my dreams"

"Out into your dreams?" asked Lily 'that's it spit it out Jamesie'

"I am hungry" interrupted Sirius "I am hungry! Which means I need to go to the kitchens. This means I need the cloak .Which means you HAVE TO COME ALONG!"

"Hush!" said James and Lily in unison.

"Sorry" said Sirius "Can we go?"

James nodded great fully and put the cloak on himself. "Let's go"

"Err Prongs we are still here"

"Sorry" muttered James and asked Sirius and Lily to join him.

They reached the kitchens after a few turns. Lily asked a few bars of chocolate while James and Sirius ordered for some butterbeer. Lily getting fed-up of getting ridiculous answers instead of the truth went to the main question.

"Okay what are you hiding?"

"Us? Hiding?" asked James knowing very well where this was going.

"Yes hiding. Where is Remus?"

"Well that is-" started Sirius but was cut off by James.

"Do you know something about this? About Remus?" he asked Lily.

"Err-"

"Tell me Lily" said James in a tone Lily had never heard him use before. "We have to know if you know about us"

"I do" said Lily getting a bit scared with the tone James was using. "A lot. I know a l-lot about R-Remus"

---------------------

A/N: That line about rats was just an addition... you can keep it as a fact...but really do rats sweat?

I thought that Lily is the only one that should know about remus...OOPS! did i just say that out loud? I'll update as soon as i can!


	8. The Truth and Some Chocolate

**DiScLaImEr:** i do not own harry potter because if i wouldn't bother writing a disclaimer!...

**The Truth and Some Chocolate**

"Okay then spit it out!" shouted Sirius catching the attention of all the house elves in the kitchen. "What're you lookin' at?"

"Masters and Miss" said a houself bowing to them "Its about time you went back or you might get caught" finished the elf bowing again.

"Okay" said James

"Outside" said Sirius nodding at Lily.

As soon as they were outside Sirius put the Muffleto charm on the cloak just in case Filch came around. Lily stood in between James and Sirius (who had the rat in his pocket). Both the boys put on arm around Lily's waist so that all of them were completely covered by the invisibility cloak.

"Alright" said James glancing at Lily "Out with it"

"Err" said Lily lamely.

"C'mon Lils we're not going to hurt you" said Sirius rolling his eyes.

"Ok-ay" stuttered Lily trying to persuade herself to tell them what she knows. 'You Can't! Its not you're secret to tell!' said the nagging voice at the back of her head.

'Its only James and Sirius! They might already know!' Lily retorted

'What if they didn't?'

'Well we can keep it among ourselves and maybe tell Remus later'

'Yeah right like that will work'

'Shut up and let me do this'

'No you can't!'

"SHUT UP!" she said out loud after staying silent for a few minutes. The two boys looked at her curiously. She blushed, which wasn't seen as there was only moonlight to guide them, and added "Sorry I just-well lets go on with Remus why don't we?"

"Yeah that'd make my day" said Sirius sarcastically "Go on spit it out Evans"

They stopped in front of a window and waited for Lily to start speaking.

"Well" Lily hesitantly started "R-Remus used to miss one patrol a month in fifth year a-and he used t-to say that he had to see his mum or dad as they were ill. Well I fell for that for the whole of that year b-but in sixth year he continued to miss patrols and e-excused himself by giving the same reasons" at this she straightened up a bit " So I got a bit suspicious I mean why do his parents get sick only once a month? And why every month? So I started to keep an eye on him. And I realised that he looked very pale before the fool moon. Of course I have seen him look pale once in a while but I never looked at him in a suspicious way. So then I put all the pieces together and" she paused hesitating for a bit "I-I found out that Remus is – is a ware wolf" she closed her eyes waiting for one of the boys to cry out something like 'Very Funny' or 'Don't be stupid, his mum is really ill'. 'Please tell me its not true' thought Lily.

"That i-is true" came Sirius' voice and Lily's eyes plopped open.

"Yeah Remus does have his furry-little problem" said James and smiled sadly.

"So you two knew about it all this while?" Lily questioned returning James' smile.

"Obviously" said Sirius "Since second year. We were just too clever to fall for his stories."

"Padfoot! The time! Moony!" exclaimed James looking at the full moon outside the window.

"So that's why he's Moony? 'Cause he's a wear wolf?" asked Lily. "Then why are you Padfoot?" she asked glancing at Sirius.

"Looks like she caught us Prongs" said Sirius nodding at James. "Guess we have to spill too"

"Okay." Replied James

"Lils you'll probably kill us but just so you know we're Animagi" said Sirius in a rush

"What?" asked Lily flabbergasted.

"Yeah Lily" continued James "We are Animagi. Sirius is a dog so he's Padfoot, Peter is that rat so he's Wormtail" he chuckled "and I am a stag so I'm prongs"

"B-But that's-"

"Illegal" interrupted James "I know but we couldn't let Remus suffer every month so we decide to make it easy for him."

Silence…Silence… 'Say something' thought all three in unison not knowing what the other was thinking.

"We should go" said Sirius finally breaking the silence "Moony must be waiting"

"Okay. Lets drop Lily in the common room and then we can go" said James as they started walking towards the Gryffindor common room completely shielded by the invisibility cloak. James was having a great time walking around the corridors with his arm around Lily.

"So Lils you're not going to avoid Moony are you?" asked Sirius.

"O'course not!" exclaimed Lily shocked by Sirius' question "Do you really think that low of me?"

"NO just wondered that's all" said Sirius grinning at Lily. "Its got nothing to do with Lily liking Remus has it?"

James' ears sharpened at this as Lily blushed and replied "NO! In any case he belongs to Jade and he is surely not my type"

"So is messy black hair your type then?"

If it could ever happen Lily reddened even redder!

"I do not like him!" she burst out blushing furiously. She sneaked a glance at James only to find the hurt look in the eyes, which were illuminated by the moon light.

"I mean I do like him as a friend. Not more" she continued, sneaking another glance at James who still had a hurt look on his face and added hastily "Yet"

James' face lit up at Lily's 'yet' and his arrogance caught the better of him "So you do like me" he said pulling Lily closer to him. Lily rolled her eyes in response. They went through different corridors laughing at jokes and talking about Lily being Seeker. Lily enjoyed a bar of chocolate on the way from which Sirius and James took one bite each, without her knowing. They continued to talk until they finally reached the common room.

"We're here" said Sirius as James removed the cloak.

"You'll be okay?" asked James grinning at Lily.

"Yeah I think so" replied Lily smiling. "Oh wait" she said and took out two bars of chocolate from her pocket and handed one to each Marauder. "Good Luck"

"Thanks" said Sirius practically eating the chocolate with the wrapper.

"Yum" muttered James as he ate the chocolate. He then looked at Lily who was staring at Sirius with a disgusted look. He turned his attention to his best friend only to find him licking his chocolate wrapper.

"Padfoot it does taste good but…umm… I don't think the wrapper is that yummy" snorted James.

"Oh you haven't tasted it yet prongs" replied Sirius practically making Lily vomit.

"I think I'm going to bed" said Lily shaking her head.

"'Night" muttered James as he put the cloak on himself and Sirius.

"Watch it! I almost dropped the wrapper!" cried Sirius.

"That's the reason I did it" replied James. The boys continued bickering and slowly their voices faded away. Lily sighed and turned towards the portrait hole where the Fat lady was

sleeping soundly.

"Wake up woman" said Lily as she punched the portrait.

"YOU CAN BE A BIT KIND!" cried the Fat Lady.

"I'll try to, but open up" said Lily "Chocolate frogs!"

The portrait opened up and Lily entered wondering if her day could get any weirder. 'I can't believe what James and the others did for Remus. They are really brave I guess' she thought as she climbed up the girls dormitories, eating her last bar of chocolate absentmindedly. She opened the door to her dorm and jumped onto her bed not bothering to remove her pants. She fell asleep dreaming about something good for the first time in about three years. It was about chocolate and a certain messy-black haired boy…

-----------------------------

A/N

Sorry about the late-update and the small chappie... i am having so much home work i might just kill myself!...but i wont because if i did who will update this story?...R/R


	9. The Plan

**Disclaimer: **Do i have to write this thing again?...who created disclaimers anyway?...Alright! I dont own Harry Potter...

**The Plan**

A few months passed after the little midnight encounter between Lily, James, Sirius and the rat. Lily and James were occupied the most. Other than their Newt's they also had head duties and Quidditch practice. They were hardly ever seen in the common room these days.

The Halloween feast had taken place a few days ago during which the Marauders had managed to pull a very hilarious prank. They had charmed the meat so that it would come alive if touched. Students were terrified at first but gradually, after a few reluctant attempts, overcame their fear and fought the meat like warriors. But the prank didn't end there. The Marauders had also charmed the ice-creams to melt if touched. All together it was a feast Hogwarts would never forget.

"PASS IT!" screamed Anna at James who was playing with the Quaffle. He snickered at her and continued playing, that was until Lisa came and grabbed it from him.

"Go Westwood!" cheered Anna as Lisa passed the Quaffle to her.

"I got the snitch" said Lily in a bored voice. It was the tenth time during the practice that she caught the snitch.

"Well catch it again!" said Anna dodging a bludger sent towards her by Sirius.

"I'm bored"

"You can snog James if you want" said Sirius.

"I'm in" said James enthusiastically.

"Can you guys _actually_ think about anything else?" asked Lily.

"No" answered the boys in unison as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

----------------------------------------

James was the last to walk out of the changing rooms. Lily had left just before him (that's the obvious part). As he walked towards the castle he thought about the practice they had. _Only if I got that snog…how can Lily actually not want to snog-_

"ARGG!" screamed James as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and in the process knocked down the person who was standing behind him. He took a few steps back as though he just saw a criminal. He slowly took out his wand and pointed at the person. "Who are you and what in the name of Merlin are you doing in the grounds at this time!"

"JAMES!"

"Anna?"

"Yeah Anna!"

"The Anna I know? Anna Stryker?"

"YES!"

"Prove it"

"Bellatrix's a bitch"

"That's not enough. Everyone knows that. Tell me something only Anna would know."

"Umm…okay. Lily loves to have a brother but instead has a sister who hates her"

"Really?" asked James and offered a hand to Anna who was still sitting on the ground. He knew that Anna was telling the truth as she was the only person Lily confides in.

"Yeah" replied Anna accepting his offer and stood up. "Anyway I just came here to say that I want to help you"

"With what?"

"Do you like Lily?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you're not doing a good job of getting _her_ to like you back"

"She said she liked me once"

"REALLY?"

"As a friend"

Anna slapped her forehead. "C'mon" she said pulling James towards the castle. "We need to work out a plan"

"What plan?"

"A plan to get Lily to like you"

"Why are you doing this anyway?" asked James curiously.

"Because she's my friend and I want her to be happy. I know you'll keep her happy"

James just stared at Anna as they entered the Portrait hole. They sat on the couch. It was fifteen minutes before dinner. Anna looked at James staring at her.

"What?" she asked him.

James sighed "Its nothing. When you said that I'll keep her happy it felt so good that's all"

"I mean it" she said smiling "Okay now about the plan"

----------------------------------------------

"Hey how about Love Portion?" suggested James. Anna and James were sitting on the couch in the empty common room. Everyone had left to sleep. Lily and Remus in the library finishing their Portions essay and Sirius was in the kitchens having an 'after-snack' as he called it, after dinner.

"Its illegal"

Both were deep in thought when Remus entered through the portrait hole.

"Where's Lily?" asked Anna sounding worried.

"She had to meet McGonagall" said Remus jogging up the stairs "You two should go to bed too. It's pretty late"

"We'll wait for Lily" said Anna and James simultaneously and both of them came back to their topic.

"Wish Lily would pass by and say 'I love you James and I want to snog you senseless'" said James with a dazed look in his eyes.

"You're brilliant!"

"I am?"

"Yes you idiot! Wish! Don't you see we could use the wish making portion!"

"We could?"

"Yeah! What do you have after lunch tomorrow?"

James screwed up his face thinking "Umm…Transfiguration…Double Portions…..DADA and I'm free"

"Excellent" Anna smiled her eyes twinkling. _This is going to be Fun!_

----------------------------------------

A/N

I've updated so late and the chappie isn't that big either! You must be furious...but ill make sure you enjoy the next chapter! Review plzz!


End file.
